


Like Us

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Revolution, Requested on Insta, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor and Kara bump into each other in a coffee shop after the revolution. They talk about the thing most important to them: Family.





	Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavi0123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/gifts).



> Requested by Lavi0123 on Instagram :D

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Connor looked up to see an android opposite the table he was sat at.

“Yes, I’m sorry, my Father is sitting there. He’s just ordering coffee. There is a seat at the table by the window that no-one is using.”

“Thank you- Do I know you?”

Connor looked up, taking a closer look at the girl talking to him. He blinked.

“The highway…”

“You’re the deviant hunter…”

“N-no, not anymore.” Connor whispered. “My name is Connor. I’m so sorry, I-I was just-”

“I know, you were programmed to destroy deviants.” Kara smiled. “I understand. My name’s Kara.”

“Kara. How is your little girl? Is she safe?” Connor asked nervously, indicating to the chair. Kara smiled and sat down.

“Alice is very well.” Kara turned to watch the table in the corner, where Luther and Alice were pointing at passing cars and yelling the colours of them. “We managed to cross the border.” She added, turning back.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Connor smiled. “Why are you back in Detroit?”

“Alice missed her Father. We came to visit, and to get him help.” Kara sighed, but forced a smile. “How about you?”

“I’m on a lunch break with my Dad.”

“Your Dad?”

“Lieutenant Anderson. He took me in after the Revolution. I consider him to be my Father now, rather than my partner.”

“That’s so lovely.” Kara beamed.

“It is…” Connor whispered, glancing over at Alice and Luther. “I understand now… what it means to have what you and the little girl have. To be a part of a Family.”

“Connor…”

“I’m glad I failed my mission and that you were able to escape me. I’m glad I didn’t take you away from each-other. I know how I’d feel if Hank were taken from me. I wouldn’t know what to do. I wouldn’t want to be without him.”

“Aw, I love you too, Connor.” Connor and Kara looked up in time to see Hank put a tray on the table before ruffling Connor’s hair with a chuckle. Connor blushed, sorting his hair out. “Hey, ain’t you the android Connor chased down the highway?”

“Yes, my name is Kara.” Kara stood and extended her hand. Hank shook it.

“Pleasure.”

“Kara made it to Canada with Alice, Hank.” Connor beamed up at him. “They’re a family, like us.”

“‘Like us’, you fucking sap.” Hank rolled his eyes. Kara giggled.

“It was lovely to see you again.” Kara smiled. 

“Yeah, thankfully under better circumstances.” Hank chuckled.

“Agreed. Have a good day. Connor, Mr Anderson.” Kara bowed slightly to each of them before turning to find a chair. Hank smirked and sat down opposite Connor.

“One thirium milkshake, you disgusting fucker, and a coffee for me.” Hank growled in disgust as he passed Connor’s drink over.

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor beamed. Hank rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, kid.”


End file.
